


Sup Eds!

by Kazu_Midori10



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon Gay Character, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Modern Era, Multiple Pairings, Work In Progress, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Midori10/pseuds/Kazu_Midori10
Summary: Richie Tozier lleva enamorado de su amigo Eddie Kaspbrak desde que tenían 13 años, y ahora que entran a la universidad, se da cuenta que su forma de llamar la atención de Eddie con chistes sobre su madre ya no funciona. Así que encontrará una nueva forma de sacar de quicio a Eddie y que así le preste atención.Siete amigos de toda la vida compartiendo un mismo suceso traumático, juntos en una misma universidad ¿Que podría salir mal?(Prólogo)





	Sup Eds!

—¡A ver chicos centraos! ¡Venimos solo a por lo indispensable para la universidad!- La pequeña bola de nervios llamada Eddie Kaspbrak se movía de un lado al otro de los pasillos de aquella enorme tienda, habían entrado hacía menos de dos minutos, y a los ojos de sus amigos Eddie ya había recorrido todo el lugar.- ¡Ya sabéis libretas, bolígrafos, vendas, alcohol etílico, tiritas! ¿Venderán aquí Ibuprofenos?

—Contando que no estamos en una farmacia... Lo dudo.- Dijo Stan, riendo un poco al ver lo estresado que estaba Eddie por aquel cambio en sus vidas.

—Eso, relájate Doctor K.- Cuando Eddie pasó por delante suyo, Richie aprovechó para poner su mano en la cabeza del otro, parandole de golpe para que dejase de correr, ganándose un quejido por parte del más bajo.

—¡No podemos relajarnos! ¡Nos vamos en dos días y no habéis comprado libretas, no tenemos un botiquín básico para cada cuarto, y seguro que no habéis comprado fundas de almohadas nuevas!

—Pensaba que se podían coger apuntes a ordenador y no necesitábamos libretas.- Contestó Bev, quien miraba al contrario enternecida por cómo se ponía, al igual que todos.

—¡Pero escribir a mano es más bonito y rápido! ¡Además en los ordenadores te ven por la cámara y te entran virus que te borran todo! ¡Con una buena libreta eso no pasa!- Eddie puso recta su mano, dándose un leve golpe a sí mismo en la palma de su mano contraria, como hacia para regañar a sus amigos desde siempre.

—S-Se te puede mojar la libreta.- Dijo Bill.

—Y solo te entran virus si entras en páginas porno.- Añadió Mike, quien también miraba las libretas para comprarse una.

—No si sabes dónde mirarlo.- Richie guiñó un ojo al resto, subiendo la mano hacia Stan para chocarla, quien simplemente dio media vuelta y empezó a mirar los diferentes libros de aves que había.

—¡Yo tenía un ordenador y sin entrar en las páginas asquerosas de Richie me entraron como diez virus! ¡Mi madre tuvo que tirar el portátil!- Argumentó Eddie quien había vuelto a andar entre los pasillos llenando su cesta de la compra.

—Si lo usó tu madre ya sabes de dónde vienen los virus, está muy sola desde que lo dejamos.- Eddie siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de mirar a Richie por ese chiste de mal gusto, cosa que consiguió que el de gafas frunciese un poco el ceño. Le molestaba que a Eddie no le molestasen sus chistes.

—He visto fotos de los cuartos que nos han tocado y son bastante grandes, podríamos comprar estanterías plegables.- Ben se giró hacía Mike, con quien iba a compartir cuarto el próximo año.

—¡Si! Así será fácil ordenar los libros.

—Joder sois un puto muermazo.- Bufó Richie, moviéndose alrededor, viendo que había una sección de sillas de ordenador y decoración, encontrando ahí al que fue su amor a primera vista.- ¡MIRAD ESO! ¡JODER ESE PUF ES ENORME! ¡VOY A COMPRARLO PARA NUESTRO CUARTO!

—Como persona que tiene la desgracia de compartir contigo.- Empezó Stan, acercándose a ver lo que decía Richie, viendo un enorme saco rosa chillón lleno de bolitas donde poder sentarse para "relajarse".- Te digo que como eso entre en mi cuarto, te lo encuentras acuchillado.

—¿Y si prometo no chivarme si a mitad del semestre aparece un pájaro mascota en nuestro cuarto?- Ante aquel pequeño chantaje, Stan se quedó paralizado pensando. Richie le estaba ofreciendo el poder tener una mascota para él en el cuarto sin problemas, a cambio de tener ese monstruoso invento invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Stan por favor, no caigas e-en la trampa de Richie.- Bill pasó por detrás de Stan, quien reaccionó ante aquello tosiendo un poco.

—Siempre es mejor ese "sillón" que el que me pongas altavoces en todo el cuarto.- Richie sonrió aún más al oír eso.- Pero no me olvido de lo del pájaro.

—No te creía tan fácil de comprar Stan.- Río Beverly pasando su brazo por los hombros del contrario.

—¡Dejad de hablar de sillas y pájaros y coged lo que necesitéis! ¡Tenemos que salir mañana para allá y como no esté en media hora en mi casa a mi madre le dará un infarto!- El pequeño asmático gritó, provocando una dulce risa a todos sus amigos.

—Yo ya estoy listo.- Habló Ben con una sonrisa y un libro de poesía bajo el brazo.

—Creo que solo falta que Richie encuentre como llevar su saco de bolitas sin caerse.- Mike se puso al lado de los demás perdedores, quienes observaban como Richie intentaba cargar eso en su espalda y se le caía por décima vez.

—¡Voy a por un carro para Big flamenco!- Gritó Richie corriendo hacia fuera de la tienda donde estaban los carros, dejando totalmente atónitos a sus amigos.

—¿A llamado... A eso... Big flamenco?- Beverly habló casi en un susurro, tragando saliva, no sabía hasta dónde llegaba la estupidez de su mejor amigo a veces.

—¿No os pasa que a veces creéis que Richie no puede ser más idiota pero entonces se supera?- Todos asintieron a la pregunta de Stan.

—Pero me parece un buen nombre.- Confesó Ben riendo, observando como Richie conseguía por fin poner aquel trasto en el carro para llevárselo.

—¡Estoy listo vamos!- Eddie se acercó a Richie, tocando aquella enorme tela de falso cuero rosa rellena de bolas.

—¿Eres consciente de cuantos ácaros pueden haber en esta cosa?- Eddie frunció un poco el ceño, subiendo la mirada a Richie, quien sonreía en el fondo enternecido por la expresión del contrario.

—Si te pones encima estoy seguro de que habrá uno.- Sonrió victorioso, ganándose un bufido por parte de Eddie.

—¡Si yo fuese un ácaro me daría alergia a mi mismo así que es imposible!

—No si eres un ácaro de otra especie a la que te da alergia.

—¡Pero! ¡¿Tu te estas oyendo?! ¡No tienes idea de nada Richie! ¡Es decir tu-

—Va, va, dejad de pelearos tortolitos.- Bev se puso entre los dos, riendo mientras andaba hacia la caja para que los demás la siguiesen, haciendo que con solo esa frase, las mejillas de ambos chicos acabasen enrojecidas.

—¡Otra vez! ¡Que dejes de llamarnos tortolitos Bev no estamos saliendo!- Gruño Eddie, siguiendo a la chica con los brazos cruzados.

—Porque tu no quieres.- Richie susurró aquello, de tal forma que solo él mismo pudo oírse, mientras observaba cómo la bola de enfado que era Eddie andaba, sonriendo aún más.

Todos se habían dirigido a pagar, quien llevaba más cosas era como no Eddie, quien tenía su cesta llena hasta arriba, los demás (aparte de Richie y su "Big Flamenco") sólo habían comprado un par de libros, libretas o bolígrafos. Cuando prácticamente ya le tocaba pagar a Richie, vio a un lado de la caja varios artículos pequeños para comprar, cogiendo un bolígrafo rosa con un flamenco arriba, y un pequeño bloque de hojas adhesivas que le llamó la atención al cruzar una malévola idea por su mente.

Pagaron todos los artículos y salieron fuera, abriendo Richie aquel paquete de hojas de varios colores, escribiendo en la primera con una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja.

—Eddie, acércate.- Pidió sin borrar esa sonrisa.

—Qué te pasa ahora imbe- ¡OYE! - Antes de acabar la frase, aquel papel amarillo acabó pegado en la frente de Eddie, el cual llevaba escrito un "Spaghetti head".- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES IDIOTA?!

—¡Ahora eres cien por cien Eddie Spaghetti!- Richie empezó a carcajear por su propia gracia, pero sobretodo, feliz al ver que había conseguido la atención que quería de Eddie, y verle hacer aquellos pucheros de enfado que tan adorables le parecían desde siempre.

Viendo aquella escena donde Eddie solo gritaba entre gruñidos a Richie, y este se metía aún más para enrabietarle más, todos tuvieron claro una sola cosa: Aquellos años que tenían por delante juntos en la universidad podía ser los mejores de su vida, o los más caóticos.

O mejor dicho, iban a ser las dos cosas.


End file.
